Stones of Light
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: A group of Amazon wolves are tasked with a mission of getting sacred artifacts from the outside world. While they are there, they find action, adventure and love while they attend Jasper College. This is in anthro form. This is rated M for a reason UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT By SaibotVapor
1. Intro

_This is an anthro story in case you are wondering._

Wolftopia, an island run by all female wolves; the leader of this island is Stella. She has run this island for a long time now and she has managed to hide it from the outside world. One day, she received word from a scout that one of their own, named Donna, has stolen some artifacts called stones of light. The wolf that stole them. They managed to intercept her, but she dropped the stones into the portal that connects to the outside world. And to make matter worse, Donna escaped too. Stella then called one of her captain of the wolf guards named Eve. She asked her to assemble a team to bring back all 7 stones of light back here. Eve knew who she wanted to get for her team; they consisted her daughters Kate and Lilly, a girl named Princess, and another girl named Daria.


	2. Getting ready for the mission

_I gave Daria her vision in this one._

In forest area of Wolftopia, Kate and Princess were practicing their fighting moves with swords. While Kate was the most experienced, she had the upper paw against Princess. The two had been at this for hours now and they were both exhausted. As they were about to strike swords again, Kate managed to take the sword out of Princess's paw. Princess acknowledged that Kate won this fight and forfeited the match. Kate then asked Lilly what was the score now; she said that they were tied 40-40. Daria then said that they have been at this for hours now and that they were both dirty from the fight. Kate and Princess agreed to continue their fight some other time. The four then decided to head to the bath house for some time to relax.

As they were heading to the bath house, they talked about how it was sad that Donna would betray them like that. Kate personally thought that she should be punished once she is found. Lilly wondered why she betrayed them in the first place. Daria thought it was just because she wanted power. Princess did not really care.

When they got to the bath house, the girls took off their armor(Kate and Princess) and robes(Lilly and Daria) and got into the water. When they got in, they could feel the water's nutrients and warmth on their furs.

While she was getting the mud off her body, Princess called Lilly over to help her with her back. When Lilly started getting the mud off her back, Princess could feel how big Lilly was in the chest area when her breast touched her back. Princess said that Lilly is really big in the chest; this made Lilly blush since she would never want to take notice of how big she is since she turned 21. Kate would then tell Lilly that she most likely got her chest from her mother's genetics. Kate said she was a little jealous since her's were not that big at all. Daria then said that she wished she had a chest like Lilly's while she grabbed it for a laugh; this made Lilly turn red in the face.

As they were bathing, Eve came in and interrupted their time. She told the girls to get dressed and pack whatever they could since they were going on a mission to the outside world. Kate asked her mother why they were going to the outside world. Eve explained that they were going to bring back the stones that were scattered in the outside world under Stella's orders. Princess asked are they going after Donna too. Eve said that would only be if we engaged with her at all; the stones take top priority.

The female wolves packed their belonging and began to head to the portal that lead to the outside world. Eve touched the stone tablet and activated the portal. Once it opened, they headed for the outside world.


	3. The Outside World

As soon as they went through the portal, they arrived in what they know to be the outside world. The exact location that they arrived in was Jasper City. It was a big city with a lot of towers, buildings, shops, etc. The lights were always on and there were a lot of wolves out in the city. The girls were very surprised to see this place and notice how big it was. Eve then called the girls to follow here since she knew of a place that they could stay in.

As they were walking the streets, the girl caught the eye of many different wolves. All they would do is "compliment" them on their robes and/or armor and how it showed their bodies. One wolf even walked up to Kate and asked if she wanted to party with him and his pals. Eve walked up to this wolf, grabbed his paw, crushed it, and through him to the ground. This caught the attention of the police and they were heading over there to arrest them. Luckily, the girls were faster than them and they managed to get away.

Once they were in the clear, they went onto the rough of a building. Lilly suggested that they get some different clothes to wear while they were here since their regular clothes could bring too much unwanted attention. Eve agreed with what she said and the girls decided to find some new clothes. Lucky for them, they were on top of a abandoned clothes store and it was filled with clothes.

When they got into the building, they all went searching for something to wear. Daria was reluctant at first to get anything since she felt it was wrong to steal from this place. Eve assured her that it was ok in this case since this store has been abandoned for so long now. Princess asked how she knew that. Eve explained that she has been to the outside world a couple of times to do missions for their society.

Once the girls picked out what to wear, they snuck out back into the streets. Kate wore a blue t-shirt, black jeans, and black leather jacket. Lilly wore a purple and black dress with matching shoes and socks. Princess wore a black leather jacket, red shirt with a broken heart on it, and a black skirt. Daria wore a pink t shirt that says "I love you" on it, blue jeans, and black shoes. Eve wore a white leather jacket, white short skirt, and black high heels. Kate asked why she was wearing something so revealing like that. Eve responded by saying it suites her and it's something similar that she wanted to buy in a different store that would cost too much money.

As they were walking, to an abandoned warehouse. Eve then touched a special metal plate on the wall of the unit. It revealed a car(black prease). The girls got into the car and were heading to a location that Eve knew about. Daria then asked where she got this car. Eve explained it was during a mission she did while she was in the outside world a couple years ago. She and a male wolf that she worked together with a long time used this to chase after a artifact called the caribou runner all around Jasper City. After they got it back, the male wolf gave her the car as a farewell gift to be used whenever she came back. Princess asked why she let a male wolf even help said that they are allowed to get help from outsiders as long as they don't come to Wolftopia or reveal the secrets of our world to anyone; mainly the entrance and exits to it. Kate then asked if he's going to help us with the stones. Eve said no since he may be too busy with other stuff and she does not want to bring him into this unless there was no other choice.

After driving for 2 hours, they finally arrived at their designated location. It was penthouse off the edge of Jasper City. It had 8 rooms, 3 bathrooms, a garage, swimming pool, and hot tub. When the girls arrived, Eve showed them to their respective rooms and told them to get settled. When Lilly went into her room, she noticed a picture on the nightstand. The picture said Eve and Winston forever. At first she was going to ask Eve about this, but she figured that she did not want to talk about it.

Eve then called them over to her room and told them what their plan was. She explained that the stones will activate when someone either touches them and they fit the emotions of the stone to a degree. The plan was to watch and see if anyone has them and wait for their activation. Kate asked if they were just going to wait here until a stone activates. Eve said no and that she had plans for the four of them. She said that she hacked Jasper College systems and enrolled them into the university as freshmen. They would go there to learn about the outside world and a little bit about outside wolves. She then told them that while the are on the mission, they should have fun while they are there too. She said that College is a place where "all sorts of fun things happen".

Once the girls went to sleep, Eve made plans on figuring out how to deal with each of the stones once they were activated. As she was working, she looked at the picture of her and Winston while she was working. She the hough to herself on whether he has moved on or not. While part of her wanted to focus on the mission at hand, another part of her wanted to see him again and feel "the experience" that she had with him a long time ago.


	4. Jasper College

Jasper College! I very well know college know by many wolves around the world. It has one of the highest enrollment rate in all of the world. The school has many clubs, fraternities, sororities, etc. One of the top fraternities and most fun is the Omega Sigma Gamma house. The fraternity their is know for their parties, but they give back to the community, help around the campus, and help promote their own school. And the most popular member of that house is Humphrey.

At the Omega Sigma Gamma house, the place was a big, painted green, and had the symbol of their brotherhood all over the house. However, on the inside, the house was trashed; it had beer bottles, food, underwear, all over the floor. This was due to the fraternity having a party last night celebrating the start of another semester; it also meant for everyone to enjoy the freedom that they had now before they had to start studying.

In one of the rooms, Humphrey was getting up from his bed after partying for so long last night. He then felt the paw of a girl he spent the night with; the girl's name was Lois. She asked Humphrey to get her clothes for her since she needed to change. Humphrey teased her in asking to go for another round, but she said that she had to go since her next class was going to start in two hours. Humphrey gave her clothes to Lois and she began to change in the bathroom.

When Humphrey got up and changed into his clothes, he went down and got up his fellow fraternity brothers; they were Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. He told the guys that they had to get up since it was almost time for some breakfast. When they got up they all wanted to leave immediately. However, Humphrey made them wait since one of them had to stay and clean this place up. Salty said that they best way to decide who gets to clean up the house is by drawing straws; the shortest one would have to clean. When the guys drew straws, Mooch was the loser meaning he had to clean up the house while the guys left to eat breakfast.

In the cafeteria, the guys would eat at their usual table; the ones that are meant for fraternities and/or sororities. While they were eating, many wolves thanked Humphrey and the others fro throwing that awesome party. As Humphrey was eating, his childhood friend Garth appeared. Garth was not apart of the fraternity, but he is one of the star athletes on both the basketball and football team. Humphrey would make sure he would get a seat with them whenever his team was not available or he was not practicing early morning thanks to his coach's difficult training.

When Garth sat down, he told Humphrey that they party that they through was amazing; Humphrey accepted the compliment. Salty and Shakey then asked him if he was going to accept that offer to join that football team in the US. Garth said he was thinking about is, but he knows that he is planning to wait until he graduates first. Garth then asked Humphrey if he has seen Lois anywhere since one of his football teammates is looking for her. Humphrey said that she left the house this morning. Understanding what he meant, he told Humphrey that he figured as much since Lois was planning to break up with his teammate anyway. Garth then asked if he was taking Dr. Winston's Biology class. Humphrey said yes since he wanted to know a little more about the female wolf body than he already knew about in High school; they guys laughed at his joke.

While Garth and Humphrey were heading to their class, Garth bumped into Lilly by accident and knocked her books onto the ground. She apologized to him since she thought it was her fault; Garth said it was his fault for not paying attention. As they were getting her books up, the two touched paws. This would cause the two to stare at each other for a while, until Daria called her over telling her to hurry up since they were going to be late. Lilly then hurried over to Daria. Unknown to her, she dropped her silver armband. Garth tried to call her back, but she was too far away.

Inside the Biology building room 231, Garth found Humphrey in the back row of the room. Humphrey asked him what took him so long. Garth told him it was this girl he ran into. Humphrey asked if he was aiming to score with her. Garth, while trying to hide the red on his face, said no and it was just that he ran into her by accident and he hopes he can find her again to give her bracelet back. When Humphrey saw the bracelet, he thought to himself that he has seen that bracelet somewhere. Before he could say anything, Dr. Winston came in and started class. While he was starting, Humphrey noticed Kate in the front row. He figured that he would set his sights on her next.

In the Sociology building, Princess walked in to find the room where her class was suppose to be. When she found it, she bumped into a wolf named Nars. He said that she should watch where she's going. Princess said nothing since she looked down on wolves like him. Also outside the room was Lois. She was talking to her ex boyfriend Mark on the phone. He was begging her to take him back, but Lois said no since he was boring, cheap, and not giving her any fulfillment in bed. Before he could say anything else, she hung up.

Mark was the member of the football team; he is the same guy that Garth was talking about to Humphrey in the cafeteria. He was a muscular wolf with muscles, gray fur, yellow eyes, and is very tall. He was really upset that Lois would dump him like that. He also upset that this was the 25th girl to dump him since he started college. While he blamed the girls for dumping him, he also blamed the guys for stealing him away from him too. With his anger to a boil, he wished their was a way to get back at everyone who has ever made him suffer. Then suddenly, a red stone started to glow right next to him. Mark noticed the stone and went to take a look at it. Once he grabbed it, the stone was beginning to take him over.

At the penthouse, Eve was on the computer. She was looking at some old photos of her and Winston in her younger days. She still had the number to contact him whenever she was back in town, but Eve could not bring herself to do it right now. However, she mustered up some courage and called the number he left her. He was not at home, so she left him a message. She then went into her closet and began picking out some special underwear that she has kept ever since the day she met him. Then suddenly, she notices the light pendent glowing. The pendent was given to her by Stella. It was meant to tell them when a stone of light has activated itself; it also tells them which one it is. The stone that was activated was the stone of rage.

 **I know that people like High School stories for Alpha and Omega, but trust me when I say that College is where the real fun is. Remember to leave comments.**


	5. Stone of Rage

After all his classes were done, Garth went off to search for that girl with the white fur and purple eyes. Humphrey offered to help him, but Garth figured he could do it himself. Before he left, Humphrey asked him to see if she either bought that bracelet or if she had it all her life. Garth was about to ask him why, but he noticed the girl not too far from here and ran to catch her. As he was running, he got a call from one of his teammates. His teammate asked Garth if he has seen Mark anywhere since he hasn't shown up for class today which is odd. Garth responds by saying no and hung up the phone.

On the other side of the street, Lilly, Princess, Daria, and Kate were about to head home for the day. While they were walking to the meeting spot where Eve was going to pick them up, Daria showed them a flyer for a concert coming up in 2 weeks; she figured that they should go to it while they are still here. While Princess and Lilly thought that would be cool, Kate said that they were her on a mission to collect the stones of light not have fun. Lilly then reminded Kate that this mission was going to last a long time since they don't know where the stones are nor when they are going to activate themselves. The best thing to do was to blend in and make some friends while they are here; Daria and Princess agreed with this.

As they were heading to the meeting point, they noticed a giant wolf appearing in the city. Eve appeared in her car and picked them up. She said that one of the stones have activated: the stone of rage. It gives a wolf enhanced strength and anger by making them into a really brawny wolf. However, they will lose all sense of reason and go berserk. Kate asked what they were going to do. Eve then grabbed a special stone out and said "Field Freeze. This caused the entire area of Jasper City to freeze(not like ice freeze).

Once the city was frozen, the girls began to make their move against Mark. However, they did not realize that Garth was caught into their field too.

Kate and Princess did what they could to fight against Mark in his enraged state for them to fight him on even terms. Eve then went in to fight next. WHile she had the upper hand in this battle, it was still not enough to take him down. Daria and Lilly then used some rope that they had in order to trip him on to the ground. However, Mark would just simply get up and go berserk all over the place.

The girls were trying to figure out what to do since they don't know how to stop him. All they knew was he was angry and there was a source of that anger. When Garth heard this, he said that the reason he was angry is due to him being dumped by a lot of girls ever since he started college. Everyone was perplexed as to why Garth was here. Kate did not care and placed a dagger near his throat and wanted answers. Eve calmed Kate down and made her put down the dagger. Eve asked Garth what was making Mark angry.

As Mark was rampaging, Garth walked up to him. He said to Mark that he had phone call for him; it was all the girls that dumped him. Each of them were saying how much they missed him and how they regretted ever dumping him in the first place. This was began making Mark calm down and his muscles began to deflate. Garth then told him that the girls that have had their eyes on him are asking him on dates too; this made him calm down even more. Once he was back to normal, the stone left his body and he fell to the ground exhausted. Eve then grabbed the stone and placed it into a special bag that she had which is meant to take care of each of the stones. Eve, and everyone except Kate, thank Garth for his help. Garth said that is was them who pulled this off by pretending to be the girls that dumped him over the phone. As soon as this was over, the City went back to normal and no one knew that time froze.

Eve then placed a special marking on Mark's head; it was used to erase his memories of having the stone. Garth asked if he was going to be ok; Eve said that he was going to be fine. Kate then said that we should erase Garth's memories since they are doing the same for Mark. Lilly intervened saying that they shouldn't do that since he helped him and she is sure that he won't tell anyone. Garth said he would not say a word about this to anyone; he swore on his life. Lilly begged Eve not to erase his memory. Eve said as long as he kept quiet, he could keep his memory. Garth said thanks to them all and he would watch over Mark until he wakes up. Before they left, Garth gave Lilly the bracelet that she dropped when they first met back to her. Once he gave it back to her, he gave her his name: Garth; Lilly told him her name as well before she left.

At the penthouse, Eve gave a report to Stella that they have successfully captured the stone of rage and have it sealed in the special bag. Stella congratulated them on a successful hunt and wished them luck on finding the other stones.

Eve then went into Lilly's room to talk to her. She could tell that Lilly was infatuated with Garth. Eve told Lilly that while they still have a mission, she should still have fun and fellow her heart on this sort of thing too. Lilly asked if she was sure about this; Eve said she is sure. She then gave Lilly a special book called "How to please a Wolf". Eve explained that this could be really helpful if the two of them decide to do it; this made Lilly turn red in the face since she knew what Eve was talking about.

Lilly then noticed that Eve was dressed up and asked her where she was going. Eve said that she was going to meet someone important. Lilly asked if it was Winston; she showed her the picture she found. Eve said it is him and she promises to tell her and Kate more about him.


	6. Old Lovers Reunite

Once Eve left the penthouse, she go into her car and drove into the city. As she was diving, she was putting on a special perfume called Rose Bud on her body. She then arrived at a bar called The Moonlight Howl. It was a very exclusive bar that only a few wolves can get in. When she arrived at the door, a bouncer was about to decline her entrance. However, she showed him a special card that indicated her membership to this club and he let her in.

When she got inside, she noticed all the people in the bar drinking, dancing,talking, etc. As she was walking, a guy offered to buy her a drink. However, she said that she has other plans and tells him to leave. Eve then noticed the door that said Private Room and walked to it. She then waved her card at the scanner door and went inside. When she went inside, she noticed that no one was in here tonight. However, there was one wolf who was in there that was waiting for her. That wolf was Winston.

He said it was nice to see her after all this time; and she looked hot in that red and revealing dress. Eve would enjoy the compliment by giving a small giggle. Winston said that he reserve the entire private room for them; he knows the guy that owns the bar. Wiston then showed Eve her favorite drink: Caribou Blood. The two began to drink and started catching up on old times. As they were talking, the old each other about what they have done, where they are now and what their plans are for the future.

Once they had gone through the entire bottle, the two would simply drink water to get the alcohol out of their systems. As they were getting it out, Winston asked if his children know about him. Eve said that they don't know, but Lilly might be figuring it out. Eve thought she would tell them after the mission was over or when the two started asking questions. Eve said that she has always wondered what life would have been like if she had stayed with Winston and didn't have to return to Wolftopia; Winston has been wondering the same thing too.

A long time ago, Eve came here on a mission to capture a fugitive. When she found the fugitive, she was tasked to capture or kill her. Winston noticed this and agreed to help. They both managed to capture the fugitive together. Overtime, the two started to develop a romantic relationship every time Eve would come to the outside world on a mission. While she did complete missions, she and Winston would go on dates, have fun, and mess around. While it was possible for Eve to stay in the outside world under the permission of the Queen of Wolftopia, an event caused that dream to be shattered. One of the daughters of the last queen started an uprising which would lead to a long period of fighting. While Eve fought on the Queen's side, it was not enough to save her from dying. Since then, Stella took the throne and it was going to take every wolf there to help rebuild. Eve was asked to come back. However, she and Winston had one final night together before she left. They did everything together and made sure every moment of it would last forever. While they were doing it, Winston made sure that Eve would get pregnant with his pups under Eve's wishes. She said her final goodbyes and the two would not see each other for a long time or forever.

In the present day, Winston said that he could tell that one of his students(Kate) was indeed his daughter because she had Eve's looks. Eve said that she plans to stay here again once this mission here is over. She is also hoping that Kate and Lilly would come to love this world and want to stay here too if possible. Winston said that they are at the age where they will have to make that choice themselves.

Winston said that he was willing to help in anyway he can. Eve said that she and the girls have this under control. However, Winston, placing his paw on her face, wanted to help her since he wanted to be there for here like the old times and never let go. As they were looking into each others eyes, the two could tell that it really has been a long time. The two began to make out with each other. Eve asked if no one was going to disturb them; Winston made sure that no one would. The two continued to make out with each other to the point where the forgot what time it was. The would kiss each other on their faces and different parts of their bodies. They have been separated for so long that the passion and ecstasy they felt from each others mouths felt like candy. The two would continue this for 3 hours straight.

After they were done, the two said their goodbyes and went back to their respective homes. Eve resolved to finish this mission that they were given and make sure that she and Winston could spend nights like that again forever.


	7. I'm in the band

While she was in her art class, Daria could here really nice music coming from outside the room. There were two wolves out there who were asking for people to join their band. They needed a singer in their group. Daria decided to head over there to see if she could audition for the part since she's good at singing and she could see that they needed help and she wanted to have something to do after classes.

When she got out of class, she went up to the two female wolves. The two wolves introduced themselves as Candy and Sweets. Candy explained that they are looking for a singer for their group ever since their last singer graduated. Sweets said that they would let her in if she proved to be good.

Candy and Sweets played their instruments while Daria began to sing; Candy played guitar while Sweets played drums. As Daria was singing, it attracted many of the wolves on campus who were listening to her voice. Candy and Sweets could tell that they were getting a lot of attention thanks to Daria's voice.

After they were done playing, the two agreed to let Daria into the group. They were especially glad that she was in since they would be able to play in the battle of the bands coming up in 2 months. They each gave Daria their phone numbers so that way they can contact each other whenever they need to practice.

Elsewhere, two wolves hiding in near the tree were watching them. The two wolves said that they needed to report to Donna that they are here.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted to introduce a plot point into the story. If you want to see something in particular happen let me know in the comments or PM your idea and I will see if I can make it happen**


	8. Lilly's date

At the penthouse, Princess and Kate were practicing their sword fighting skills inside the house; they could not do it outside since they did not want to bring any unwanted attention to themselves. As they were fighting, Kate had the upper hand against Princess. She would use all her force against Princess. However, Princess managed to get the upper hand against Kate and knock her down to the ground thanks to her legs. Daria made the call and declared Princess the winner. Kate said that she wanted a rematch, but Princess declined; she had to do an assignment given to her by her sociology professor; she had to write a three page paper on how people react to losing both mentally and/or physically at anything. She then left the room to begin her assignment

Daria asked Kate she finished any of the assignments given to her by her professors. She said yes since she does them immediately when she gets them. However, she finds the assignments bothersome since they are here on a mission to gather the stones of light, not to attend college in the outside world. Kate then asked where Eve was. Daria did not know since she hasn't seen her since this morning. Kate thought she was probably doing her own search for the stones and could not take them along since she thought they were not ready yet.

While Princess was heading to her room, she noticed Lilly leaving hers. However, she also noticed that she was wearing a purple shirt, black football jacket, and skirt. Lilly asked Princess not to say anything to Kate or Eve about this. She further explained that she was going out on a date with Garth and to not tell Kate about it. Princess said she would keep her mouth shut. Lilly thanked her and went outside to meet up with the wolf that came to pick her up: Garth.

After the events of the stone of rage, Garth and Lilly started hanging out with each other. Garth would keep his word and not tell anyone about Lilly being from Wolftopia and the rage stone. While Lilly has been hanging out with him, she has been starting to have romantic feeling towards Garth. The same goes for Garth as well since. The two would take it slow with one another since Garth did not want to rush her and Lilly did not want to interfere with his life too much. This would be their official, real date together.

Garth picked her up in his Red Sports bike and the two headed out. Lilly asked Garth to take her to see that movie with "the sinking ship". Garth knew what she was talking about; the Titanic remake.

As they were watching the movie, Garth would place his paw on top of hers. This would make Lilly's face turn red when she felt his warm paw on hers. At first, her hearts started to race very fast as she did not know what to do at first. She then remembered to calm down a bit since she was really enjoying it. She then noticed Garth took his paw off of her since he did not realize that he had it there in the first place.

After the movie was over, the two went to a place called Marcel and Paddy's restaurant. As the two were eating, Garth and Lilly would try to come up with something to talk about. Garth told her about him and his family. He lived with his dad for most of his life after his mother died. He would then talk about how he was a star athlete for his high school and how he managed to get into school thanks to scholarships he was given. Garth then asked her what her life was like before coming here. Lilly told him that he would tell him, but not in a public place.

After they were done eating, Garth took her to somewhere they could talk in private. It was a peak almost outside of Jasper City. Lilly would then tell him about how she grew up with Kate and Eve most of her life. She would then talk about how she and Daria would focus on working in the library of her home or planting flowers for the garden. Lilly then told her that she could not say anymore since the rest was something she thinks is best off not knowing right now.

As they were sitting down, the noticed the moon and how bright it was shinning. Garth and Lilly would sit down and look at it together. As the were sitting down, the placed one another's paw on each other. The two would stare into each. As they were getting closer to each other, Grth asked if this was ok with her. Lilly said yes since she wanted this too. The two would then kiss each other on the lips. Once they let go of each others mouths for a bit, Lilly told Garth if they could "make this official". Garth said they could if she was really ok with it. Lilly said she was and that she would want to do it with him. The two would then continue to kiss each other. THis would lead into a makeout session that would turn into something more; the two would be doing this for 3 hours and they would spend the night together under the moon.


	9. Stone of Fear Part 1

At the sorority house Beta Theta Zeta, the girls were preparing their house for the annual Halloween party that they through every year. They have been in charge of the Halloween parties ever since the sorority came into existence. Their Halloween parties have been considered the best in all of the college.

The current head of the house, Carrie Xavier, was making plans for the party. She's a female wolf with gray fur and yellow eyes. She is a senior who is going to graduate this semester and she wanted to make this the best Halloween party of her final years here. While she and the girls of the house had everything planned and ready, she could not shake of this fear that this is not perfect enough. She was worried that she did not have it all right and that everyone would hate this party and she would be humiliated and everyone would hate it. As she was stressing over this, a yellow light appeared somewhere in the cabinet of the house. She opened the cabinet and a huge light filled the room.

In the cafeteria, Kate was busy eating her breakfast by she was eating, Humphrey came up to her and asked if he could sit with her. She said no and for him to go away now. Humphrey then said could he at least tell her one of his jokes. She said no and told him to go away. He told the joke about how a wolf who was at a comedy club and he ordered some meat. When he ate it, he gave a piece of it to the waiter and asked him if this tasted funny to him. Kate then got up and said: If you think that telling me a joke such as that will get me to go out or sleep with a pig such as yourself, think agains. She then slaps him in the face and walks away.

Behind Humphrey was Princess. She told him that he was the tenth person who flirted with Kate and got either smacked, punched, or kicked in the nuts for trying to flirt with her. Humphrey said that while he was flirting with her, he was also trying to make a friend out of her in case it did not work at all. Princess then told him that it's best that he not try and pursue her since she is stubborn and resentful when it comes to "males". Princess then told him that she thought the joke was funny. Humphrey then gave Princess to tickets to the Halloween party at the Beta Theta Zeta house that was going to happen in two days; the fliers are a student's way of getting into the party. He was going to give it to her, but he knows that's not going to happen anytime soon. Humphrey then told her if she was going to slap him too. She said no and said that she might see him there, if he was up for it.

While one of the Beta Theta Zeta girls was heading to the house, she was acting very happy since this was going to be a great Halloween party. When she entered, she noticed that the house was completely different from what was originally decorated. Shen then noticed someone sitting on the couch. She walks up to her and ask what happened to the original design here. The wolf then asked her what did she fear the most. The wolf that asked that turned out to be Carrie. She used the stone she had in hand and made the wolf she used the power on shee her greatest fear come to life.

At the penthouse, Eve noticed that the pendent glowing. This indicated that one of the stones of light has revealed itself: The stone of fear. Eve then texted the girls and told them to head over to the house as soon as possible. When they arrived at the house, she told them about the stone of fear. The stone can bring a wolves greatest fear to life. The location of the stone is at the Beta Theta Zeta house. The girls would head over there tonight and deal with this since it might be too dangerous to handle the stone right now and they needed to come up with a plan on how to deal with it.

While Lilly was getting ready for the mission, she got a text from Garth saying if she wanted to go to the Halloween party with him. She texted him back and said yes. When Kate came in and asked Lilly if she's seen her rope, she hid her phone so Kate would not see the message that she received from Garth. Lilly then gave Kate her rope and the two went to the car to head over to the house.

When they arrived at the house, they noticed that the stone was using its power on the house on both the inside and the outside. Eve explained that the stone can only be sealed at night since that is when it is at its most powerful and its most weakest.

As soon as the girls entered the room, Carrie was in there waiting for them. She asked all five of them what their greatest fear was. kate shrugged this of and began to attack. However, the stone consumed Kate into a big dark bubble and she disappeared. The girls were all caught in the same bubble. carrie would then laugh like a regular witch at how they will now be stuck in their greatest fears forever.


	10. Stone of Fear part 2

The stone of fear has captured all five of them. They were each experiencing their greatest fears come to life.

Daria's greatest fear was not being able to see anything. This would mean she would have trouble looking at all the sights and wonders that she sees everyday.

Kate's greatest fear was seeing everyone she loved die in front of here. She saw how some stranger was taking down everyone that she knew and loved in cold blood. She was helpless do anything to stop it. The figure was telling her how she was too weak to do anything and how she simply caused everyone to die due to her weakness. To make matters worse, she saw the wolf stab both Lilly and Eve right in their hearts.

Eve's greatest fear was snakes/ However, this one was a basilisk. Eve would look in fear as to how it was even possible that the basilisk survived since she remembers killing it. The snake then told her that she was coming back one day and that she was going to eat everything like before.

Lilly's greatest fear was being alone and she was claustrophobic. She was in a very dark, enclosed, and small room with no way out whatsoever. She only had a light bulb to give her light. She was calling for someone to be there, but no one answered at all.

Carrie was in the room watching as they were all experiencing their greatest fears. She was enjoying the screams of pain and sadness and would simply laugh at them.

Then suddenly, Princess came out of her dark orb and was completely free from her prison. Carrie was surprised that this even happened. Princess explains that the fear she conjured up for her is something that she does not fear anymore because she know how to deal with him if he was ever to arrive. Carried then tried using other fears that she had with the power of the stone, but Princess would simply slash through them with her sword. Carrie tried to use all her powers against Princess, but they were not working on her since she has already conquered her fear and nothing else was going to work. As soon as she got up to him, she hit her with the tilt of her sword and knocked her out. This resulted in everyone who was captured by her powers to be set free.

After they gained consciousness, Eve and everyone else used a special powder on all the wolves in the room to erase their memories of the events that transpired. Eve put the stone of fear inside in her bag to be taken back to the penthouse. They made sure to flee the scene so no one would suspect or ask anything.

However, the did not realize that someone wearing a mask was watching them. He said to himself: So that's the power of a stone of light. I wonder if I should take one for myself after all.

At the penthouse, Eve reported to Stella that they have the stone of fear. Stella congratulated them on a job well done. Eve then noticed that Kate was training by herself. Eve asked why Kate did not go to the Halloween party like Daria, Lilly, and Princess did. Kate said she did not care about it since she just wanted to train after having been captured by the stones power and how she did not want to make that fear come true. Eve then told her that she was going to spare with her to see if she can really accomplish what she is saying at all

At the Halloween party, everyone was dressed up for a fun night. Daria and her band were playing their music for the entire party; they were all dressed up as fairies. Lilly and Garth were together outside. Garth was dressed up as a knight while Lilly was dressed up as a valkyrie. The two of them were hanging out with some of Garth's friend's who quickly became friends with Lilly after meeting her.

Princess was outside drinking in her amazon outfit; she used that as her costume. She was thinking about what the stone of fear showed her. She was wondering to herself if she was really going to be able to face "him" if he ever came back into her life. While she was drinking, she noticed a light in the Omega Sigma Gamma house. She decided to check it out to see who was in there. THe wolf that was in there was Humphrey.

Princess went up to the window and asked him if she could come in. She asked him what he was doing here and not at the very party he invited her to. Humphrey explained that he had to finish up some assignments he had been behind on and he wanted to check up on the status of his parents. He explained that his parents were wealthy wolves who ran a car company and they were very busy. Sometimes he would ask himself why he even bothers looking since they don't really care as long as he finishes school. Princess then told him about how she had a parent that did not really care about her either. He would always make her do all the work around the house while he went out and gambled and got drunk. She had to learn everything by herself until she was finally taken away from him at the age of 12. Humphrey then got up and said it looks like we both have parents that don't really care about use.

As the two were looking at each other, they immediately began making out with one another. As they were making out, they began stripping each other of their clothes. Humphrey would then begin to take her by kissing her entire body. She would moan in pleasure and excitement from this moment. She then began to suck on his wolfhood unexpectedly. He would ask her to take it deeper and harder since he was really enjoying the pleasure of her mouth on his wolfhood like that. Humphrey then immediately switched to her womanhood and began licking all over it. This made Princess moan even harder and more pleasurable from Humphrey's mouth was pleasuring her immensely. After she let out her juices, Humphrey placed his wolfhood inside of her womanhood. As he was thrusting, He complimented PRincess on being incredibly tight in there. Princess said that he was big himself. After some thrust, Humphrey took his wolfhood out and sprayed it all over her face.

Elsewhere, Donna asked one of her workers to contact Tony for her; she has a job for him to do. Then another one of Donna's workers came in and said that one of their facilities was hit by someone wearing a mask. Donna asked if it was one of the amazons from Wolftopia. She said no since the wolf in the mask was indeed male.

The next morning, Humphrey woke up next Princess. He figured that he was going to enjoy having her around for a while. He even said: I wonder what a wolf of Wolftopia wants to do with someone like me.


	11. The wolf in the mask

_To give you an idea of what the mask looks like, it's like the one Zero from Code Geass wears if you all do not know what anime that is from look it up._

Outside a museum, a guard was on watch making sure that everyone has left the museum. He then went to the monitor room to keep an eye on the entire museum and everything seemed normal at first.

On the rooftop of the museum, a wolf in a mask that covered his entire head(with red and black around it), a black cape, a black and red suit, and a sword on the side. He used a special device that let mechanical flies into the the ventilations. The flies would then find the cameras inside the museum and they would begin to play yesterday's footage of the museum.

The wolf in the mask then went through the air vent. He then used some dust aht he had in his pocket to see if there were any lasers; there were none. He then managed to find his way through the air vent and got into the museum. He then used another device that he was using to detect an energy signature that was in the museum. He noticed a night patrolman in the hallway. He would sneak up on him and knock him out and hide him in the broom closet.

The device managed to lead him to the office of the curator of this museum. He went inside the office and noticed a vault in the room. He then grabbed his sword out and sliced the vault in half. Inside the vault was a green stone. He said, while placing it in a gauntlet: I wonder what you can do; maybe I should take you out for a test run later.

In the library, Garth and Lilly were busy studying for their upcoming test that they had in their classes. Garth then asked Lilly if it was ok for her to stop by his house in 2 weeks. The reason behind him asking was his father was coming to visit him and see how he was doing and he had business with someone. Lilly said that she would love to stop by. Garth explained that he has told him about her over the phone whenever he had time to talk to him; he left out the fact that Lilly was from Wolftopia. Lilly said that she would make sure to see him play at the football game this saturday. Garth thanked her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kate was taking a walk around the campus after finishing her class. As she was taking a walk, she noticed Princess and Humphrey making out. She was really disgusted at the sight; especially since Humphrey was touching her butt while making out with her. Humphrey then left to meet up with his friends. Princess then walked up to Kate and asked: are you jealous? Kate said: why would i be jealous; you are dating a pig. Princess said that he may be a bit of a pig, but he does actually care about the women he either dates or just sleeps with. Princess then asked if she had anything better to do other than to simply be a kill joy. Kate responded by telling her that she may have found a stone of light and would like to ask her help in retrieving it. She tried calling her mom for assistance but she's not answering; the same goes for Daria and Lilly. Princess said that she had some time to spare and would go with her since she asked.

Kate and Princess went to the location where Kate claimed she found a stone of light. The location was at a pawn shop not too far from here. When the arrived, they noticed the blue stone locked inside a glass case. The girls asked how much does the rock cost. The owner of the pawn shop says that he already has a buyer for it and i they wanted to buy the "sapphire", it would cost them 1 million dollars. Kate and Princess decided to leave the store and meet up with everyone at the penthouse to discuss what to do about getting the stone before it activates.

Later that night, the girls went to the pawn shop to steal the stone from the store. The first thing they did was activate the special stone Eve had and called out "Field Freeze". Once everything was frozen, they went into the store and grabbed the stone of light inside the pawn shop. Eve explained that this one is called the Stone of Fantasy. The stone can grant anyone's wishes when someone needs it the most. However, this stone can only be activated during the summer.

Before they could take it away, someone used a rope tied to a glove and took the stone away from them. The girls followed the rope to the outside and saw a wolf wearing a mask. He told them that he was going to be taking the Stone of Fantasy. Eve asked who he was. He responded: I'm not your enemy and I am not your friend either. I just want to collect the stones for the safety of this world. Eve was about to attack him to get the stone back from him, but he used another stone he had on hand and made her stop moving; this surprised everyone. The masked wolf explained he has the Stone of Time. While he can't go back, forward, or change time, he can stop someone in time for just a bit. Kate and Princess would try to attack the masked wolf, but they would get frozen in time as well. Lilly would use this opportunity to hit the masked wolf with arrows in hopes of getting rid of the glove and hopefully the stone. However, the maske wolf told freeze the arrows. Daria use the distraction to sneak up on the masked wolf, but he knew she was coming and used his sword to block her sneak attack. He then used the glove to freeze her feet rather that her entire body. Lilly tried to use a special arrow that she was saving against him, but the masked wolf use the love's power to freeze her in time too.

The masked wolf used this opportunity to take all of their weapons away from them before he would unfreeze them. He then put them in a pile on the roof. Once everyone was free, the masked wolf was on the rooftop and was about to leave. Eve asked who he was. The masked wolf responded by saying: I am Dart.


	12. The Concert of a lifetime

_Don't expect a real song in here because I can' think of any and I don't want to write the lyrics of any songs. Just imagine Daria singing We Remain from the Hunger Games movie._

In the garage of Sweet's house, the band was practicing for their annual debut on the day of the battle of the bands. They have managed to come up with a few songs to sing at the concert and they have picked a few good ones to sing in case they couldn't' sing an original songs. Daria was especially glad that the girls would even let her be a part of something big(in her opinion) as singing in front of an entire audience.

As she was leaving to head back to the penthouse, she bumped into another wolf. The name of this wolf was Avery. He was a skinny wolf with black fur, red eyes, wearing a shirt that says "Flame Dancers"; it is one of the many bands playing in the battle of the bands. He apologized to Daria for bumping into her like that. He was carrying all these lyrics for his band and he was not paying attention. Daria forgave him and helped him pick up all his lyrics. Daria took a glance at one of them and said that these look pretty well written. Avery, while hiding his blushing face, thanked her for the compliment. Daria asked if his band was competing.

At the concert, Daria and her band(The Silver Passions), were waiting for their turn to go on. As they were waiting, Daria went into the dressing room to freshen up a bit. When she finally got out, she bumped into Nars; his band the Dark Ends were playing in the competition. As she was walking away, she told Nars that his guitar string was not tight enough. Nars did not believe her at first, but he checked to see if she was right; she was. Nars asked how she knew that. Daria said: I have a way of listening to instruments and know what they are saying to me.

In the audience, Kate, Princess, and Lilly were here to support Daria. As they were sitting, Lilly noticed Garth in the stands too. Lilly would then sneak off to go meet up with Garth.

As the lights were going out, Daria's group was about to go on. As they were playing their song, the entire audience could hear how lovely Daria's voice really was. They were awestruck with how good she wasn't and how i blended with the music Candy and Sweets were playing. After they finished the song, the entire audience cheered for them for an encore since they were so good.

After everyone had finished their performances, the results were in. Unfortunately, Daria's group came in second place. This made the audience a little angry because they thought it should have been them that one and not the Flame Dancers. However, Daria, Candy, and Sweets took it rather well.

When the spectators left, Daria and her group were getting their things ready. As they were about to leave, Candy and Sweets wanted to thanked Daria for doing this for them and being a part of the band. Daria also thanked them for letting her be a part of it.

As they were leaving, they ran into a wolf named Brandon came up to them. He was a flaming brown wolf with purple eyes. He told the girls that the three of them had the potential to be famous musicians. He then gave Daria, Candy, and Sweets a card that said "Agnus Records". He said that he is going to talk to his boss about them starting a recording contract with them if they were interested; they were interested. Brandon told them to meet up with them after the Thanksgiving holiday at the records store and they will talk business.

Elsewhere, Lilly and Garth were at Garth's bike and they were making out with each other. They were also talking about her making an appearance at his house for his dad to meet her. Lilly promised that she would be there for him no matter what and the two kissed each other one final time before departing. Unknown to them, Kate was watching the whole thing.

At Winston's house, Eve was on her stomach completely nude. She was waiting for Winston to give her a massage. When he arrived, he began to relax her entire body by rubbing it in all the right places. Eve would be moaning in pleasure and excitement from Winston's soft paws. She would beg Winston to keep going as she enjoyed the pleasure of having him do this to her. When Winston finished, Eve got up and gave him a huge kiss that lasted a long time.

Once they were finished making out, the two began to talk. Eve said that during the thanksgiving holiday would be the best time for him, her, Kate, and Lilly to finally sit down as a family. Winston was worried that the girls won't accept this news and i might frighten them a bit since they weren't born like regular Wolftopia females are born. Eve said they will probably be frightened at first, but they will learn to accept it. Winston offered to take Eve home. Eve said that she wanted to stay here with him. The two would then get some rest in the bed right after the finished making out with each other.

 **I'm going to give you all a chance to decide a certain romance I am thinking of adding. Do you want Daria to be with: Nars, Avery, Brandon, someone else later in the story, or no one at all since she can stand on her own. Your input could influence my decision.**


	13. Kate vs Lilly

_This is an AU, but it only has certain aspects of our history but not to an entirety. This world is/was plagued by war just like any other world._

(12 years ago)

At a school in Wolftopia, Kate and Lilly were heading to a class called Outside World studies.. The teacher of this studies told them about the outside world, what they would eat, what they have, and the wars that they have experienced. While Lilly was impressed with what they had and do, Kate was not impressed mainly because of what they did and how many wolves have died thanks to war, hatred, discrimination, or manipulation. She especially disliked the fact that male wolves were the cause of most of these tragedies.

(Present Day)

During a Biology exam, Kate could not stop thinking about the wolf in the mask, finding the other stones, and seeing her own sister make out with Garth in the way she did. After she had finished her exam, she waited for Garth to come out and finish his exam; he was the last one to come out. Before he could leave, she stopped him. She said: Meet me on the football field now; I want to have word with you. Unknown to her, a friend of Garth's, Claw, saw the whole thing and went to go find Lilly and tell her.

Claw would find Lilly in the art room working on a portrait. The portrait contained her, Kate, and Eve. It was really good since it was using a lot of colors that were perfectly blended to the portrait, and it had a lot of detail. Lilly could see Claw had a worried look on her face and asked what was wrong. Claw explained that her sister was going to fight Garth for some reason. Lilly realized that Kate now knew that her and Garth were dating. Claw told her that kate and Garth would be at the football field right now and Lilly rushes their. Claw offered to go with her, but Lilly says that she has this covered.

At the football field, Garth and Kate were about to face off. Kate said that she won't hurt him if he agrees to stay away from Lilly. They have a mission to take care of and she needs her sister to be focused on that and not some outsider wolf. Kate also explained that she knows how men think of women and how they will simply use them for their own needs. Garth says that is not true about really likes Lilly very much and he would never do anything to hurt her. Kate, still not believing his words, activated the same stone that freeze's time in the entire city and pulled Garth into it.

Garth said that he did not want to fight her but Kate did not listen to her. She grabbed out her sword and began to strike Garth, but luckily and arrow stopped her attack; the wolf who fired that arrow was indeed Lilly. She told Garth to follow the sound of her voice since he was no match for Kate. Garth did what she said since she knew what she was talking about.

Lilly told Kate to leave Garth alone or she will continue to shoot at her. Kate explained that she is only attacking Garth because she is trying to protect her from an outsider wolf's lies. She goes on that Garth does not have any real feelings for Lilly and he is simply using her for his "own desires" just like all male wolves would use them. Lilly said that Kate is wrong and not all male wolves are like that at all. Kate then began to talk about how they have caused wars, killed many, and promote discourse. Lilly said that the wolves of Wolftopia have been through that too. She then said that the wolves here are also kind and caring. They live normal and happy lives just like any wolf would.

Lilly then fired a blinding arrow at Kate's location to make sure she could not see for a while. In the mean time, Lilly would meet up with Garth. However, Kate had her other senses and managed to find them. She was about punch Garth and knock him out and possibly kill him, but Lilly countered her attack by punching her sides(her weak point).

Once Kate was on the ground, Lilly told her something that she figured out while she was here: they have a father and he is from the outside world. Kate said that was impossible since all females of Wolftopia are born from an artifact called the Mirror of Life which gives birth to all the wolves of Wolftopia and any wolves not born through this mirror are allowed to even live in Wolftopia.

Eve, along with Winston, came in and said it was true. Kate then said how that was even possible. Eve explained that she was going to stay with Winston after her mission was over. However, since Wolftopia need some of its females back to rebuild it after the infighting, she had to come back. However, she made a deal that her children would get to live in Wolftopia in exchange for her return. Stella agreed to these terms and let Kate and Lilly live in Wolftopia like they were regular Wolftopia wolves and not Outsider wolves.

After hearing these words, Kate unfroze the city and left the area. Eve tried to stop her, but Kate was too upset about all of this and refused to listen to her. She said that she was going to look for the stones of light for Wolftopia. Winston tried to talk to his daughter, but she would not listen to him since she does not accept him as her father.

Lilly then helped Garth up and they began to leave too. Before Eve could say anything, Lilly told her these words to her and Winston: While I see you all as my birth parents, you all should have told this to me and Kate sooner. Lilly then asked if Garth knew if Claw would let her stay the night at her house. Garth offered to let Lilly stay at his house if she liked; she said yes.

Eve began to cry since now both her daughters are really beginning to drift apart and they were beginning to go down their own paths but on bad terms with each other. Winston assured her that they will come around soon and to just give it time.

On the streets of Jasper City, Kate began to walk in anger and sadness after what just happened. She was more mad at her mother for keeping this from her and Lilly for so long and sad that she now has a sister that probably hates her. As she was coming across a dark alley, she ran into the same wolf that wore a mask. She was about to attack the wolf, but he laid his sword on the ground. He said that he needed her help in getting the next stone: The Stone of Lust. She asked why she should even trust him. The masked wolf said that he knows that she doesn't trust him. However, he says that they have the same goal in getting the stones of light. He also says that she may want to get this one before Donna get another stone since she already has two: The Stone of Justice and The Stone of Paradox. While Donna can't activate these two stones, she knows a way to use them all in hopes of making herself ruler of this world and Wolftopia. Kate asked why he cared. He responded by saying that he wants to make sure both worlds are safe and he may know of a way to prevent them from being destroyed by the powers of these stones. Kate, knowing that she can't trust him, agreed to work alongside him in this mission.


	14. Winter Arc: A storm is comming

_In case you all don't notice or do notice, I am skipping a few days or a month ahead in each chapter or so. The only reason I did that was it would be boring if everything took place within a few days or so. If you really need to know when certain events have taken place, then Pm me and I will explain what I can without spoiling anything. Also I will have chapters that will have events that have taken place in the past._

At the Penthouse, Eve was giving a full update to Stella about what has happened over the last few months. She told her everything about the stones, the masked wolf, and the infighting amongst themselves. Stella said as long as they have at least two of the stones out of reach of Donna, then they should be fine for the most part. Stella also talked about how she figured that Kate and Lilly's reactions were a possibility that she was coming and figured it was expected of them to act this way. Eve said that she hopes that they will come around soon and maybe they can still be a family when this is all over. Stella then asked Eve to bring both the stones of fear and rage back to Wolftopia where they will be guarded and put under her personal watch.

In a corporate building that said Future Tech Industries, Donna was busy looking at the two stones of light that she managed to find upon coming to this world. She was then looking at some plans that say "Future Land Resort". Then one of her employee's came in and said that they five guest are here. Donna appeared on a big screen for them to see; however, she would not reveal her face to them. Each of these five wolves were on monitors in various locations.

The first wolf on the monitor was a wolf named Roderick. He was a brown wolf, a yellow eye, has an eyepatch covering his right eye. He is really good at martial arts and has a black belt in Taekwondo.

The second wolf was someone who went by King. He was a very muscular wolf. He was surrounded by a lot of weapons and tools.

The third and fourth wolf were females named Reba and Janice. They both specialize in toxins and poison fruits, vegetables, and other plants.

And the final wolf was a wolf named Cornelia. She is a yellow furred wolf with her hair dyed pink and has a tatoo on her right shoulder that says "Rose Knight". She is an expert in at sword fighting and paw to paw combat.

Donna has told them that each of them will be in charge of two assignments. THe first was to find the rest of the stones of light. The second assignment will be to capture Kate, Lilly, Princess, Daria, Eve, and the masked wolf alive; she wants to deal with them herself. If the succeeded in capturing them then they will all be paid handsomely based on their progress. Each of them could either work together or separately as long as the job gets done. However, if they kill any of the targets then they will not get paid and they will get killed themselves. She wished them luck and hung up.

At Garth's house, him and Lilly were making out with each other in bed. They were making out with each other for a long period of time. Garth was busy pleasuring Lilly's womanhood while she was laying on her back. She was telling Garth how good he was at this and how his tongue was really inside her like that. Garth then placed his wolfhood inside her womanhood and began to thrust inside. They were both moaning and groaning in pleasure and ecstasy from having one another inside each other. Garth could feel himself ready to burst. He then sprayed all of his fluids on Lilly and she just took it all in.

After they were done, they began to get ready for bed since Garth's dad was coming tomorrow and they needed all the rest they could get. Garth and Lilly would be glad to finally see him and tell him about their relationship. Garth asked if she was still worried about her sister. Lilly said she is, but she know that Kate can take care of herself. She also hopes that her sister will grow to love the outside world, the wolves in it, and maybe she will fall in love

Somewhere in a desert area, Kate and Dart (the masked wolf) were looking at an abandoned facility not too far from their location. Dart told her that this was where the Stone of Lust is located at and this is where they will steal it. Luckily the stone was not active so they had some time. As Kate was looking at the facility, she was wondering if Lilly was doing ok.

At Agnus records, Daria, Candy, and Sweets were recording their first album together. As they were recording, Reba and Janice would sneak in and prepare their attack with their special poison berry smoothies.

In the streets of Jasper City, Princess was taking a walk. As she was walking, she looked at a text from Humphrey saying he's sick and can't meet up with her tonight. When she was getting to the park, she immediately saw King in front of her. She grabbed some hidden daggers that she had and was prepared to fight him.


	15. Winter Arc: I swear I will kill you

At the park, Princess was facing off against one of the hired guns that was ordered to capture her alive. However, Princess knew that if she fought him to kill him, he would do the same to her. King greeted Princess as his own daughter. Princess says that she no longer considered him her father anymore.

A long time ago, A wolf named Selina (who went by the name Queen) came to the outside world; she looks exactly like Princess. When she came to the outside world, she was running away from Wolftopia because she tried to assassinate the queen. With her was her daughter, Princess, was with her since she was just born. When she escaped, she ran into King; his real name was Slash at the time. The two of them would eventually fall in love for their fellow bloodlust. They would work for private companies, military, or private contracts given to them whenever they got them.

As Princess was growing up, her parents began to neglect her because money and bloodlust would take top priority over her. However, the would train her in the ways of being a assassin. She would have to pass all the trials that they gave her or she would be punished(by either being locked in her room with no supper or left outside to wander the streets).

When it was her seventh birthday, the wolves of Wolftopia managed to find Selina and King. They would fight against both of Princess's parents. While her parent's were good, the fighting force sent to find them was better; they managed to kill Selina and recover the artifact that she artifact was the Stone of Lust. The stone has the power to make anyone who uses it irresistible. It also can give and take away love and beauty from a weak minded individual.

As King was about to make his escape, he grabbed Princess. However, Princess bit her father and got away from him. King tried chasing her down, but she managed to get away from him. He then shouted out that he would kill her for abandoning him.

When she got away, she noticed the women that killed her mother going through a portal and she decided to follow them. When she did she arrived in Wolftopia, she was greeted with hostility at first. However, one of the wolves could tell that she was the child Selina took from Wolftopia before she left. THe brought this news to Stella and it was agreed that Princess had every right to be here. They gave her the name Terra as her real name; she would later go by Princess since she felt it was a reminder of her past and how she could never forget it.

(Present day)

King and Princess stared each other off and were prepared to fight. PRincess told her father: I don't care how long it takes or even if it cost me my life; I swear that I will kill you.

The two began to fight each other. Princess used her daggers to fight against her father. King however, was about to use a stun gun on her. Luckily, she noticed the gun and managed to avoid it. King then grabbed out a real gun and was about to fire it at her leg; it hit her. This did not stop Princess since she managed to grab out a stun grenade that belong to King. She used it on him and it managed to paralyze him. The grenade would last about 4 hours which would make this the perfect opportunity to kill him. However, Princess could hear the police sirens coming nearby and decided to flee the scene and let the police deal with him.

Once she got away, she sent messages to everyone to make sure that they watch their backs in case there were more like her father out there. Princess, thinking it was unsafe to head back to the Penthouse, she did her best to hide as best she could until it was night time(since a lot of wolves would be out at night. As she was out, she saw on the news that a massive snow storm was coming to the city. She would use the storm as her way of hiding from the fellow assassins sent to get her and the others.

When the snowstorm hit the next day, Princess used the cover of the snow to hide herself from the possible assassin's following her. When she knew that she was safe, she went back to the Omega Sigma Gamma house. Humphrey was there by himself since his friends went back to their homes for the holidays. Humphrey said that she could crash here for the holiday if she liked; she accepted the offer.


	16. Winter Arc: What could've been

After Eve left Wolftopia to return the Stones of Rage and Fear, Eve headed back to Winston's house to stay the night. She figured that it was pointless to head back to the penthouse since none of the girls would be there at all. While she does have a special map that lets her track their whereabouts, she can't keep track of them exactly. She can, however, tell if they are either dead or alive. The only one she has been keeping close eye on was Kate since she is outside of Jasper City. She has tried to call her many times, but Kate would not answer. Eve wanted to follow her, but she figured that she would only make things worse if she tried to force her to come back or even say sorry.

While she was at the store, she was looking for gifts to give to her daughters for Christmas. As she was walking, she saw a loving family of four playing in the park. The family consisted of a husband, wife, and two daughters. Eve would watch as they would play in the snow together and have a laugh as a family. She thought to herself: That could have been the four of us. We could have been a normal family if things didn't get so twisted. Why did was there infight amongst the women of Wolftopia. Why did it have to affect my life so much?

As she was walking, she decided to send a message to Kate and Lilly about a Christmas party that was taking place in a few weeks. The party is going to be made up of a few friends of Winston, a few co-workers, and College alumni. She sent the same invitations to Princess and Daria; she already knew that they would come.

When she got back to Winston's house, she could tell that he was making his special caribou, carrot, and cabbage stew. Winston figured that would cheer her up since Eve has been depressed ever since their own daughters left them like that. He wasn't sure what to say to them either since he doesn't really know them that well either and he really can't find the words that would convince them that he does love them and wants to get to know them better.

As Eve was sitting by the fire, she looked at a picture that she took of Kate and Lilly with her on the day they arrived in the outside world. She would remember the simple times when they were only little. She remembered when she started training Kate in sword fighting and when her and Lilly would pick flowers to make flower crowns for each other. Another special moment was when they watched the sunset together. The girls would fall asleep on her lap every time and she would sing to them when they were asleep.

Winston brought her the stew she made in hopes of cheering her up; it worked but only just a little bit. Eve said that she feels guilty that she could not have given the girls a normal life like she wanted. She wished that she just stayed here and never went back to Wolftopia to help it rebuild. Winston said that she knew that she really wanted to save her home from ruin anyway and that it was not wrong of her to try and help it. Eve then said to Winston: Do you ever think about what could have been? Winston responded: I have my entire life.

As the two were heading to bed, Winston grabbed her by the paw and said: We can't change the past. All we can do is try to fix the present. Eve thanked Winston for that since hearing those words made her feel a bit better. The two began to make out.

As they were making out, Winston took off her shirt which revealed her chest. Eve then took off his shirt and revealed his muscular chest. As they were making out, Eve got on the ground and began sucking on his wolfhood. As she was scuking, Winston could tell how Eve has gotten really good since they last did this. After a while, Winston began to lick her womanhood for a while. Eve would be moaning in pleasure and ecstasy from Winston's wet tongue. After Winston was done, he placed his wolfhood inside her womanhood and began thrusting. The two would be moaning and groaning in pleasure and ecstasy from this feeling. IT reminded them of their first time together and how passionate it was. After 15 minutes of this, Winston let out all of his fluids all over Eve's chest. The two began making out one final time before getting in bed.

Outside during a snowstorm, Cornelia was on the roof of a house. She and another wolf named Euphemia were looking into the room. Euphemia was another wolf and Cornelia's younger sister. She has yellow fur, hair dyed pink, and blue eyes. She also has the tattoo Rose Knight on her paw. She is an expert at sniper fire and can shoot from a far distance. Cornelia told her to stay here while she dealt with Eve herself. Euphemia asked what is she going to do about Winston. She said that she did not care what happens to him and would kill him if it was necessary. Cornelia then said to herself: It's time we settle the score Eve.


	17. Winter Arc: Dart's Face

At the dessert facility, Kate and Dart were getting ready to sneak into it in hopes of getting the stone of lust. Dart gave Kate a mask to conceal her identity from the cameras; she was reluctant, but figured it was necessary. They planned on getting inside of the facility via the trucks that were bringing in supplies. When one of them passed by, they got under the truck as quickly as they could and they managed to get in.

Once inside, the knocked out all the guards without triggering any alarms. They then found the room where the stone was being kept. When they entered, some scientists and guards were there. Dart then used the stone o time to freeze them and knock them out. He saved one of the scientist and made him ulock the container holding the stone of the were waitin for him to unlock the container, Kate was wondering who was under that mask and how he knew about Wolftopia. She figured that getting him to talk by using force would not work, but she did think of something.

When the scientist managed to get the container open, Kate used one of her daggers secretly to trigger an alarm. They grabbed the stone of lust and began to make their escape. As they were running, guards were shooting at them from behind. They managed to dodge the bullets thanks to Dart using the ston of time on them. The then found an air vent and used that as a means of escaping the facility.

When they reached the roof, Dart asked Kate to hang on to him for a bit. Kate thought this was some sort of harassment. Dart reassured her that it was to help them with their escape route. When the guards arrive on the roof, Kate decided to listen. Dart then use the stone of time on them and then activated a mini hot air balloon for them to escape in.

When they got to another area, Dart gave Kate the stone of lust as promised. While he was about to take his leave, Kate told him that he was not going anywhere until he took of his mask. Before he could do anything, Kate used the stone of time that she stole from him while they were escaping to freeze him. She then took off his mask to see who it was.

When Dart could move again, Kate asked him a question: Why do you look like Humphrey? Dart asked why she thought I looked like him rather than ask if I am him. Kate said that there is no way that he is really Humphrey because the real one is a annoying playboy, has no upper body strength, and his eyes aren't yellow either.

Dart tells her that yes he isn't Humphrey; but he is a part of him. All Dar told him was he's a piece of Humphrey that Humphrey only thinks is a dream. He is not aware of his existence and only sees him as a dream he is having. Kate wanted more answers, but Dart threw some sand in her eyes and took the stone of time away from her and escaped. He then left Kate a card saying: Don't tell Humphrey about our connection or it will destroy him.

While Kate was leaving the area, she turned on her phone and realized she has a lot of messages from Eve asking her to come home so they can talk this out. She then saw a text from Lilly and it said: "Be on the look out; we have assassin's coming after us. Come back and help if you can". Kate the decided to head back to the cit in order to help her sister and the others.


	18. Winter Arc: Meeting the Family

While Tony was driving to Garth's house, he was looking over the bounty board for the 6 wolves that he was asked to capture. As he was looking, he recognized Eve on the list since he remembers seeing her a long time ago when he was younger. He knew already that he couldn't take her on because her remembered seeing someone he knew get taken down. However, the four females and the masked wolf should be easy for him at the very least.

When he arrived at the house, Garth was there to let him in. The two began to talk to one another about how things were going. Tony was telling Garth about how he's been enjoying his early retirement since leaving the military after serving for it for 30 years now. He would use this time either fish, have drinks with his friends, or simply watch the sports channel. Tony then said that he has seen some of Garth's games on tv and is really proud of him for making it this far and for doing well in school. Garth thanks his father, but he also gives credit to Lilly for helping him out in some of his studies.

Tony ask where Lilly is since he's been dying to meet this girl that Garth is always talking about. Garth. He told her that she went out to get a dessert for dinner since we couldn't decide on what to make for dinner. Tony then asked if this girl was really in love with him. Garth firmly to him: She is; and I love her too.

When someone was knocking on the door, Garth went to go answer it. It was Lilly; she couldn't get the door herself since her hands were full. When Tony saw her, he was surprised that it was the very target he was asked to bring in alive. He thought to himself that the target was here and he could capture her easy; but, Garth would never forgive him if he did anything to harm her.

As they were eating, Tony would ask Lilly some simple questions such as: where are you from, do you have any siblings, what was her major, and what she plans to do once she graduates. Lilly would respond to these questions by telling him she was from Boise, Idaho, she has one sibling, and she's an art major. She made sure not to mention anything related to Wolftopia. Tony could see that she is a very kind wolf and that she and Garth were perfect for one another. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her or bring her in for the reward money.

After dinner was over, everyone was cleaning up the table. As they were cleaning, Tony noticed a red dot near Lilly's side. Tony moved her out of the way to make sure she wasn't hit by the tranquilizer dart. Tony then realized that it was another bounty hunter that he didn't know about. He told Garth and Lilly to get down when he noticed more darts firing at them. Garth asked his dad what was going on. Tony said he would explain in a moment, but the three of them have to get out of here.

They headed out the back door to make sure they could avoid the attack. However, another person was shooting tranquilizer darts at them from that side. Luckily, Garth grabbed a trash can and blocked the incoming darts. Lilly, seeing that there is no other choice right now, grabs Garth and Tony by the paw and activates the special time freeze stone to get away from them. They had to hurry since using this for a certain period of time for Lilly to hold it by herself in the manner that she is doing right now.

When they got further away, Lilly deactivated it and they all began to walk freely on the streets. Tony then began to explain that he was hired by Donna to capture Lilly, her family, her friends, and the masked wolf named Dart. He didn't know that it was her nor does he know why they wanted her alive. Garth asked why his father even accepted such a job. Tony explains that he was getting bored in his early retirement and just couldn't resist the action. Lilly said that she doesn't hate him for it since he was simply being used by Donna. Lilly grabbed her phone and began to send messages to everyone that they were all being targeted by bounty hunters/assassin and for them to be on the look out.

As they were walking through the streets, they arrived at Agnus Records to see if Daria was ok since she is indeed a target. When they got inside, Daria had Reba and Janice tied up already since their attempt to poison her failed and she simply beat them up and knocked them out just recently. Daria explained that she was going to look for Princess and Kate once it was safe. Lilly figured that she would go find her mother in case she doesn't know about them being targets. Tony and Garth offered to help them with this; they accepted their help. Tony volunteered to go with Daria to find Princess since it might be easier to find her. Lilly and Garth would start looking for Eve since Lilly has a clue as to where she might be right now. As for finding Kate, they would do that last since no one knows where she is right now.


	19. Winter Arc: Comming together again

At Winston's house, Cornelia and Euphemia were getting ready to capture Eve. Cornelia would simply go through the window and attack her while she is in bed with Winston. However, Eve managed to block the attack before it could hit her. Eve said that she could smell her and Euphemia from far away. The two wolves began to fighting each other with their paws. As they were fighting, Winston was about to get up and help Eve. However, Euphemia was shooting from far away at him to keep him away from the fight. Winston said that he would search for the sniper that was shooting at him.

As Eve and Cornelia were fighting, the two began to talk to each other since they knew each other from a long time ago.

 _So Eve, I see you decided to come back to the outside world._

 _I came here on a mission and to help my family reunite with each other._

 _From what I can tell, you failed. You have two daughters who basically distance themselves from you since they found out that they weren't Wolftopia wolves after all._

 _They are Wolftopia wolves, but they have a mother and a father; not just some mirror that brings them into this world. And I promise to bring us together as a family._

 _You had a family before. You were a Rose Knight before you decided to betray us._

 _You and the Rose Knights are the ones who betrayed me._

The two began to fight each other again. As they were fighting, Cornelia grabbed her sword at began to slice at Eve. Eve managed to avoid the attacks. However, Cornelia knocked her down with her feet. Before she could strike, Lilly shot an arrow at the sword before she could attack Eve. Lilly told her to surrender now or the next arrow will be at her head. Cornelia thought that Lilly was threatening her, but it turns out Euphemia is a hostage instead. Cornelia then surrenders since she does not want her sister to get hurt.

After the tie up the two sisters, Lilly and Eve begin to have a talk with each other; Garth and Winston leave the area to give the two some time alone.

 _Are you ok mom?_

 _I am! Lilly I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Winston._

 _To be honest, I was sort of guessing that he was my father after a look at the picture of you two when we first came to this city. Once Kate comes back, then we can talk more about this._

While they were about to head out, Lilly got a call from Daria; they found Princess and they were heading back to the Penthouse to meet up with them.

When they arrived, Kate was there waiting for them. Eve ran over to her to give her a hug, but Kate rejected it since she was still mad at her. However, she did show them the stone of lust. They asked her how she managed to get that stone away from Dart. Kate told them that she would tell them the details later.

Eve thought the best way to stop this was to find Donna and take her down. Tony said that he knew her location and said he could take them there. Eve then thought of a better idea. Tony would take them there as his prisoners and then once they meet Donna they can defeat her. The girls thought it was crazy, but it was the only plan they got. Garth and Winston volunteered to go with them, but Eve said that they should stay here since it might be suspicious if they went along at all. The girls got ready and got into Tony's car; they were heading to Donna's location.


	20. Winter Arc: Donna's goal

While in his car, Tony made the call to Donna that he had all five girls with him. Donn was pleased to hear this and told him to meet her at this location. The location that she sent him turned out to be Jasper College's football field.

When he arrived, Donna was surrounded by a lot of wolves with guns in the area; he could even tell there were snipers in the area too. Eve then told him to drop them all off, collect his money, and leave. Tony did not want to leave them like that, but Eve assured him that they were going to be just fine. When Tony dropped them all off, he collected the money he was promised and left the area as instructed. That left all of them alone together with Donna.

It is good to see you all, sisters of Wolftopia, said Donna.

You have no right to call yourself a sister of Wolftopia anymore after you stole from us, said Eve.

I assure you that I have the best intentions for using the stones. I never planned on using them against Wolftopia at all. I simply needed them to conquer this world and make Wolftopia more than just an island hidden from the entire world.

You plan to be the ruler of this world and get rid of all the males in this world, said Lilly

No! Of course not. They will also be a part of the new Wolftopia that I am going to create here. I just plan to make this world a paradise under my rule and my direction. All I need is the stones of light to do it. But now to the reason I asked all those mercenaries to bring you all here. I want you five to join me in creating this new Wolftopia, said Donna.

What if we say no, said Kate

Then I will order all of my guards here to shot and kill you all of course. Besides, isn't it better that I rule this world than that organization the masked wolf Dart works for, said Donna.

Eve was about to ask what she was talking about, but suddenly many of the guards were being attacked and knocked down. As Kate was looking around to see who it was, the assailant in the shadows turned out to be Dart himself. He then went down to Donna and stabbed her in the heart. Eve was shocked by this; however, it turns out that this Donna was a fake(a body double).

So how long were you all going to wait until you were going to jump her, said Dart.

Until she told us more, said Eve.

Why did you save us, said Daria.

Because it was necessary and my boss wants you alive as an insurance policy, said Dart.

Who, said Kate.

She doesn't want her name revealed yet. But I will give you the name of our organization called Titan. We plan to save this world with the help of the stones of light. If any of you ever want to join up with us, here is our card. Farwell Wolves of Wolftopia, said Dart as he left the area.

Elsewhere, Donna receives word that her body double was killed by Dart. This did not worry her since their plans were still underway regardless of Eve and her still being alive. As long as they were going on schedule, Jasper City and the entire world will be hers.


	21. Winter Arc: Try to be a family

After the events that took place, Eve and the girls temporarily returned to Wolftopia to tell Queen Stella about what happened with Donna, about Dart know about Wolftopia and being a member of an organization called Titan. Stella ordered them to be on the look out since something big must be going on in the outside world and Wolftopia.

After they left Wolftopia, they headed to the christmas party that was being held. Everyone there was either dancing, talking, drinking, or eating. Daria even got her group to play the music for the party.

Outside the house, Kate was sitting on the porch holding a drink and thinking about Dart. Before she could think any further, Winston came out to talk to her.

 _What are you doing out here?_

 _I wanted to talk to my daughter. If that's ok?_

 _I guess._

 _I don't expect you to immediately or ever call me your father, but I want to get to know you and Lilly. I hope you decide to give me a chance one day. Thats all I came to say._

 _Do you really love her, my mother._

 _I love her even to this day. When she had to leave, it broke my heart just as much as it did hers. We both wanted to be together for the rest of our lives. I even asked if I could come with her, but as you know men aren't allowed in Wolftopia. Your mother gave me this special mirror that allowed me to see her every year once, but we could not talk or communicate through the mirror. One of the times I used it was on the day you were born. A messenger from Wolftopia told me about it and I made sure I could see you and Lilly being born. I cried that night knowing I could see you two, but I could never touch you or see you all grow up like a father should. I hope you can try to understand one day and hopefully we can try to be a regular family soon._

 _I will think about it. However, I do understand...for the most part._

 _Where are you going?_

 _For a walk. I'll be back soon_

As Kate was walking, she noticed Princess and Humphrey in the window. The two were making out under the mistletoe together. While she usually doesn't care, part of her could feel this intense burning inside of her from seeing those two like that. She left the area before she did something she regretted.

As she was walking around the city, she would see different wolf couples together; they were either talking,sharing food, skating hand in hand, or kissing. Kate normally didn't care about these sorts of things. However, part of her was asking why she never could accept or get that kind of attention. Then suddenly, a pink light appeared right in front of her. The light then turned into a pink reflection of Kate.

 _Who are you?_

 _I'm the stone of lust, but my real name is Temptation._

 _But we gave the stone back to Queen Stella._

 _Yes, you gave her my shell. However, you activated me when you first touched me. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you; I simply want to grant you your wish_

 _My wish?_


	22. Stone of Lust Arc: Katherine

(We pick up where we left off last chapter;Kate starts talking first, then Temptation)

 _My wish? What do you mean by that?_

 _Your wish to be as pretty and adored like your sister, your mother, Daria, and Princess. They have all the looks, the charm, and the men that adore them. You want all of that, but your duties to Wolftopia and your personal image get in the way of that. I especially know you have someone in particular that you wanted to aim for, but your lack of social graces towards men because Wolftopia only showed you the dark side of men._

 _Well…._

 _They have. The only reason you don't admit it because you feel that you would go against them if you fell in love or even lusted for a man._

 _I do feel that way._

 _Let me help you. Let me give you the experience of pleasure, ecstasy, love, and excitement of what it mean to feel love and lust. What do you say?_

 _I…..I….I accept your offer. Show me what it means to have these feelings._

Once Kate too Temptation's paw, the pink light began to glow around her and Temptation.

By the next few weeks, everyone that attended Jasper College had finally returned to start the spring semester. Pretty much everyone was getting back into the swing of things.

While he was taking a walk, Nars ran into a female wolf he had never seen before. He walked up to her because he was impressed by her beauty and her chest. The female wolf introduced herself as Kathrine. Nars tried to get the words out of his mouth in order to ask her out on a date. He mainly tried to impress her by flexing his muscles at her. Kathrine then told her to meet her at Caribou on the Side restaurant tonight and they can talk.

Later that night, Nars found her at the restaurant and the two started the date. As they were eating, Nars would talk about himself, his accomplishments, and how he comes from a long line of athletes. Kathrine would think all these accomplishments were awesome just as much as she thought it was awesome. After they received the check and left the restaurant, Nars was about to make his move on Katherine. When he did, Katherine asked where he wanted to do it. Nars suggested at the nearest motel they could find.

When they arrived at the nearest motel, they did not waste anytime making out with each other. Nars took off all of Katherine's cloths until only her fur remained. Katherine then proceeded to sucking on his wolfhood. As she was sucking on it, Nars could really feel how good she was at this and how she was really enjoying herself. Katherine then asked Nars to lick her womanhood. Once he started, Katherine would moan in pleasure and excitement from having is wet and warm tongue inside of her like that. She would beg Nars to go deeper and deeper, until she finally burst out all her juices. Nars then proceeded to take her in her womanhood without warning. He would thrust it inside of her with all his might and Katherine was enjoying it to an extreme. She loved having his huge wolfhood inside her so much that she could really feel it inside of her entire body. After a couple more thrust inside of her, Nars took out his wolfhood and sprayed all of his juices on her.

As they were laying in bed, Katherine wrote a letter to Nars saying: "I have to go; something came up. Will see you soon." Katherine was then surrounded by a pink light and she transformed back into Kate and Temptation.

 _So, how did it feel._

 _It felt amazing. Like my entire body couldn't control myself and the feeling of having another wolf inside of me like that was…..unbelievable_

 _We can have more fun right now if you want._

 _Later tonight. I want to sneak back to the penthouse so no one would think I stayed out all night._

 _Ok!_


	23. Stone of Lust Arc: The Break Up

Ever since they started dating, Humphrey and Princess have been having a regular and stable relationship. They would go on dates, help each other with their class work, and occasionally mate with each other. Things were going great at the time, until something happened during the christmas party.

During the party, Humphrey was telling his signature jokes to the party goers. They would all laugh at jokes such as: why did the kid throw his alarm clock in the the air(he wanted to see time fly), the trouble and shut up joke(look it up), and a few knock knock jokes. While he knew everyone else was laughing, he noticed that Princess was not laughing; not even faking it. He would generally shrug this off at times, but this has been happening ever since their relationship began.

 _While he was in the cafeteria, Garth sat next to him._

 _Hey Garth, does Lilly tell you any jokes or do you tell her jokes, asked Humphrey._

 _Well I'm not much of a comedian like you, so I tell very little jokes. Lilly tell me a few that she knows about turtles and few impressions and I laugh at almost all of them, said Garth answering his questions._

 _I see, said Humphrey._

 _Is this about Princess not laughing at any of your jokes. Hasn't that been going on ever since you two have been dating, said Garth._

 _It has. Normally I thought it was because she had different taste when it comes to jokes. I would always tell her different one and she would never laugh at them. I know it's not a matter that she can't laugh since when she went to the movies one time, we saw a comedy and she laughed at that, said Humphrey._

 _You're planning on breaking up with her aren't you, said Garth._

 _Yeah! I wanted to do it sooner, but not during the Christmas holiday since that would be mean. And I better do it now before Valentine's day or that will be worse and make me evil incarnate, said Humphrey._

After he was done eating, he sent a text to Princess telling him to meet her in the library after all her classes were done. He knew that he had to do this now or regret it later. As he was walking to the library, he could feel himself getting headaches and pains. While this has been going on for sometime now, he would simply shrug it off; however, this has been happening ever since Christmas. In the library, Princess found Humphrey in their usual place that they meet.

So what did you want to talk to me about, asked Princess.

Something I have been meaning to get off my chest for sometime now. I wanted to do this now without being mean, said Humphrey.

You're breaking up with me aren't you and it's because I haven't been able to laugh at any of your jokes isn't it, said Princess

You knew, said Humphrey.

You called me here in the quiet area where we both study and make out at the same time and there are wolves in the area so I wouldn't make a scene, said Princess.

I just didn't want us to leave on bad terms or anything. You're not going to eat me are you, said Humphrey.

I don't think you'd taste good.

Mind if I use that joke, asked Humphrey.

It wasn't meant to be used as a joke, but you can if you like. At the very least, we can still be friends, said Princess

Yeah, said Humphrey while shaking her paw.

As they were shaking their paws, Katherine passed by. Once she got away, Humphrey could feel the pain coming back and he suddenly fainted. Princess then checked for any signs o breathing and began administering CPR. While he was indeed breathing, he was just unconscious. Princess then asked someone to call 911.

At the hospital, Humphrey's pals, Garth, and Princess were there to see how he was doing. The doctor came up to them and explained that they can't find anything wrong with him medically. He is breathing normally and is healthy, but it's like he is completely unconscious and they don't know what is wrong with him exactly.

However, the doctor doesn't realize that he was like that because Dart had taken over 100% and it was causing Humphrey to be completely unconscious. Dart said to himself: I'm sorry Humphrey. I need to borrow our shared link for a longer period of time right now. Just hold until I can find someone that I have been waiting for a long time now.

Elsewhere in the city, Kathrine was coming out of a hotel room. She was leaving a wolf called Hutch lying on the bed after they both finished mating. Kathrine then transformed back into Kate and she went back home. However, Hutch did not realize that he had a mark that was left for him on his chest. The mark would glow pink for a while, and then suddenly vanish.


	24. Stone of Lust Arc: Marks of Lust

At the hospital, Garth and Lilly came by to visit Humphrey while he was still unconscious.

 _Come on pal, you gotta pull through, said Garth._

 _Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be ok, said Lilly._

 _This may sound like a huge favor, but do you have any medicines or herbs from Wolftopia that could help him, asked Garth._

 _No! We don't have any on us right now for something like this. Besides I don't know what is wrong with him either and anything I simply give him might not this happened before, Lilly asked._

 _Now that you asked, this has happened before a long time ago when we were teenagers. However he was like that for only 4 days, not 2 weeks. Let me ask you one more thing: could a wolf have dreams about your home, asked Garth._

 _Dream of Wolftopia? I don't think so. I need you to tell me exactly what you mean._

Elsewhere, Daria and her band were practicing for an upcoming concert, They were figuring out what song they should play and which order they should play it. As they were playing, Nars came into the music room where they were practicing. When he walked in, he was acting very strange. He had a blank expression on his face when he came in to find a huge trombone. As he was leaving, Daria noticed that he dropped his id card. Daria tried to call him so she could give him his id back.

Since he wasn't paying attention, Daria decided to follow him in order to give him his id back. As she was following him, Daria grabbed him by the shoulder to get his attention. However, he started to attack her for some reason. Daria would do her best to defend herself. The strange thing was that Nars was attacking, but there was no thought into his attacks. Daria could simply dodge him and simply hit him on the head with a nearby shovel. Once he was knocked out, Daria noticed a mark that had "L" on his right shoulder. Daria then called Princess to come pick her and Nars up since something was wrong with him.

At the penthouse, Garth told Lilly and Eve about Humphrey's dreams about Wolftopia. Garth explained that this happened to Humphrey when he turned 15. While they were at school, he Humphrey suddenly went into a coma for no apparent reason. He would stay that way for 5 weeks until he finally woke up. Doctors could not figure out what was wrong with him nor could they figure out what caused this in the first place. When Humphrey woke up, he told Garth about a dream that he had while he was in the coma. It was about a strange island made up of all females, him going around the island but no wolf could see him. He then said that he remembered seeing the stones of light as well.

 _You knew all of this and never told us, said Eve slightly annoyed._

 _I didn't think the dream he had back then would have any significance at the time; Humphrey eventually though it was a "wet dream" that he had, said Garth._

 _Mom, how can anyone see Wolftopia like that, asked Lilly._

 _I don't know. This doesn't sound like something that has ever been reported or happend before. A wolf having dreams about our homeland like that and him being an outsider, said Eve._

 _Eve, we have a problem, said Daria coming in with Nars and Princess helping carry him._

 _Why did you bring…...what the. That's the mark of the stone of lust, said Eve with a surprised look on her face._

 _But didn't we give it back to Queen Stella. How can its power be here, said Princess._

 _Because its spirit has latched onto Kate, said Dart coming in through the door._

 _You! What are you doing here? How do you know about our hideout? And what do you know about my daughter, said Eve in anger while everyone get ready to fight Dart._

 _I didn't come here to fight you, said Dart._

 _Then why are you here? We told you that we don't want to join this group called Titan that you are in, said Eve._

 _I know! However, you want answers regarding Humphrey knowing about Wolftopia and I can give them to you, said Dart._

 _How do you know about Humphrey, said Garth with an angry look._

 _Simple…..Me and him are one in the same, said Dart taking off his mask._

 _What!? Humphrey, said Garth._

 _No! I am Dart. However, I go by two other names. The one that you would all call me is: The stone of Justice._


	25. Stone of Lust Arc: Stone of Justice

(Back at the penthouse; where we left off)

 _The Stone of Justice! That's impossible. The Stone of Justice came to the outside world months ago. You can't possible be here and inside Humphrey for years as you have claimed, said Eve_

 _It is true. I am the stone of justice. I have lived as a part of Humphrey ever since he was born, but he awakened inside of him fully when he turned 15. As for the actual sealing stone I've been placed in, let's just say there is a lot you don't know about the stones of light, said Dart_

 _Are you the reason Humphrey is in a coma, asked Garth in anger_

 _Yes! Our shared link allows me to use a certain amount of his strength to fuel mine. Normally I don't need anymore than 20% of our link; however, I need 100% of it to find Temptation or as you like to call her the stone of lust, said Dart_

 _Does that group called Titan you told us about apart of this, said Lilly_

 _While they did know about Humphrey's shared link with me, they are not apart of this nor does Humphrey know about them. I have done my best to keep him out of the affairs of Wolftopia, said Dart_

 _How do you have a shared link to him in the first place, said Eve_

 _As you know, my powers come to those who have a strong sense of justice, a kind heart, and the need to help others. It give them increased agility, strength, speed, and other quality to give you the power to bring justice to others. Humphrey has fits these qualifications to wield my power. I have inhabited his body ever since my stone was given to him at birth, said Dart_

 _But the stone itself was in Wolftopia and it was stolen by Donna months ago, said Eve_

 _That stone, the one you are talking about and the one Donna has is fake. The real stone was taken away from Wolftopia a long time ago and it was replaced with a fake one. No one would know the difference since that stone was very picky on when it activates. Donna thinks she has it, but she never did. The only stone she has is the stone of paradox, said Dart_

 _Where is the real stone, asked Princess_

 _I won't disclose that information until you all agree to help me stop Temptation, said Dart_

 _You must be really close to Temptation to ask us for help, said Daria_

 _You have no idea, said Dart_

 _If we help you, will Humphrey wake up from the coma you placed in him, asked Garth_

 _He will! You have my word. Now we must hurry and stop Temptation's pan, said Dart_

 _What is her plan exactly, said Eve_

She has managed to amass an army of male slaves thanks to the marks of lust that she has on many males that she has been in close intimate contact with thanks to Kate. She plans to use these wolves to conquer the city and then later take revenge on Wolftopia for what they did to us, said Dart

What did Wolftopia ever do to you and her, said Lilly

I will show you what the did to us after the mission. And I'm sure she(Eve) can fill in the gaps or any kind of confusions you may have with this later, said Dart

What do you mean by that, said Eve

You will find out when this is all over. Now we should go. I know where Temptation is meeting with her servants, said Dart

If we stop Temptation, will Kate be alright after this, asked Lilly

She will! Now let's go we don't have much time, said Dart

Everyone then went outside to get to the cars in order to get to the location where Kate/Temptation is. However, Dart had another method of transportation that would get them there faster. It was a special type of jet that was hovering over the house. Dart asked the copilot to bring them up; which the pilot did by activating the beam of light that brought them all up

 _What kind of jet is this, said Eve_

 _Its called the Hawkstorm jet. Its secret jet designed by Titan to get us anywhere in the world in a short period of time. It should get us to the island where Temptation is, said Dart_

 _Island!?, said Lilly_

 _Yes! Its an uninhabited island that only Temptation knows about. Its where she's been able to amass her forces without any problems. Now lets hurry, said Dart_

Everyone sat down in their seats as the jet went into the air. Dart sat in between Garth and Princess.

 _I have a question for you, Dart. You say you've been dormant inside of Humphrey since he was born, but is that really true, said Garth_

 _It is. I only used Humphrey as a way to walk amongst this world and manifest this body. I never influenced his decisions in anyway. I know you two have been friends for a long time now. That was him not me, said Dart_

 _What about all those time me and Humphrey slept together. Was that him or you, said Princess._

 _That was all him. Now please leave me be; I want to rest until we get to the island, said Dart_


	26. Stone of Lust Arc: Stone of Lust

On the island, Temptation has taken full control of Kate. She was sitting on her own personal throne while all her 45 mind controlled wolves. She would order them to be prepared for invading Wolftopia in a few minutes. She would then get up and watch as her mind controlled wolves were making some sort of symbol on the sand and placing silver artifacts in certain areas of the circle. She would only smile in joy of being able to finally get her revenge on Wolftopia

On another part of the island, everyone got out of the jet and went off to find Temptation. It took them a while, but they managed to find her and all her mind controlled wolves surrounding her

 _So, thats Temptation. I can't believe that she managed to get an a huge group of wolves in such a short time, said Princess_

 _I hope she didn't sleep with all of them at the same time, said Eve_

 _She only has 10 who are under her highest form of mind control; the rest spread via touch from the other male wolves. Before you ask how I know that, take a look at the marks that some of them have and remember the one Nars had. His was pink and the others are purple. The ones that are pink are the ones she touched/had relations with and the other ones were spread via touch while they were under the influence of the marks, said Dart_

 _If we free Kate, will they all be free too, asked Garth_

 _Yes! Now we must hurry and stop her before she begins her plan, said Dart_

At the throne where Temptation was sitting, she made an announcement to her servants. She would tell them that they would now begin their assault on Wolftopia. Now that everything was set up, they were going to begin their invasion. Temptation would then walk into the center of the symbol made in the sand, take off her clothes, and marks that were all over her body began to glow pink. As she was glowing, a portal was beginning to appear in the sky. She and her servants would begin to fly into the air. However, Lilly and Garth would mess up the symbol in the sand and it would result in the portal closing; Temptation was not happy.

 _What is the meaning of this, said Temptation_

 _We dare, said Lilly as everyone was coming together_

 _I know you all. Your Kate's sister, her mother, her fellow Wolftopia wolves(Princess and Daria), the guy that she doesn't fully approve of dating her sister(Garth). Who are you(Dart), said Temptation_

 _You don't recognize me, but we've met before. Now please stop this Temptation, sad Dart_

 _Never! I won't stop until I make Wolftopia pay for what they did to me and my first love. My wolf slaves, attack, said Temptation_

 _The wolves under her control began to charge them. The girls would begin to fight against the mind controlled wolves. They would do their best not to hurt them too much; so they would simply punch them in the stomach or hit them on the head very hard. As they were fighting, they would simply get back up thanks to the power of the marks on their bodies. No matter how many times they knocked them down, they would simply get back up._

 _They just won't quit, said Daria_

 _We can't fight these guys forever. We have to stop Temptation, now, said Garth_

 _But we can't even get close to her, said Princess_

 _You won't be able to get close to without getting past my wolf slaves. I will get to Wolftopia and I will get my revenge for sealing me and my lover in the stones of light, said Temptation_

 _What? So, you really are a spirit within the stone, said Eve_

 _Yes! Your wolves have caused me, my lover, and the five others lives miserable. I will never forgive them. I will use this body to get my revenge on them, said Temptation_

 _I won't let that happen. Come on Lilly, lets go save Kate, said Eve'_

 _Got it! Garth, can you, Princess, and Daria handle these guys, said Lilly_

 _You bet. Go save your sister, said Garth_

 _I'm going to help you fight her. If I can get close enough, I can end all of this, said Dart_

Eve, Lilly, and Dart went over to fight against Temptation. Eve and Dart would use swords to fight against Temptation. Thanks to Kate's body and sword skills, the two were barely able to touch her since she was making it very difficult. Lilly would try to shoot arrows at her, but she could not find a point to disarm her or one where she could hit her without hitting Eve of Dart.

 _Your daughter is very skilled; even with Temptation in her, I can see her skill, said Dart_

 _You have the stone of time; use it on her. Freeze her so that way me and Lilly can get close to her, Eve demanded_

 _Stones of Light can't be used on other Stones of Light. Besides, if you try that…...I will simply kill this girl, said Temptation as she places her sword near Kate's neck_

 _NO, shouted Lilly_

 _Let my daughter go. Take me in her place instead, said Eve_

 _That won't work. I can only take over the bodies of those who long for love or to be adored by many. Thats how I got Kate to fuse with me. She wanted to be loved and adored just like you two(Eve and Lilly). You two had everything she wanted, but could not have. You both have the looks, the personality, the body, and the men that adore you. What did Kate have? Nothing! I gave her the chance to have that experience. You two never could understand her jealousy of you two and that's what's feeding me, said Temptation_

 _Kate, I know you're in there. You have to fight this, said Lilly_

 _Kate, you're stronger than this; I know it, said Eve_

 _She can't hear you. I know you two want to help her, but you have to leave the rest to me now. Just be ready to grab here, said Dart while giving the stone of time to Eve and a list with dates on them._

 _Why are you giving this to us, said Eve_

 _While you will be able to help Kate, you can't understand how Katherine feels right now. When you get the chance, use that stone to find out what happen to her, me, and the others. There is a dark secret about Wolftopia that you don't know and it will cause great danger to the outside world in the process. The reason I care…..is Humphrey lives in it. I will be gone after this, so tell Garth that Humphrey will be alright, said Dart walking away and taking off his mask_

 _Get away from me or I will kill this host, said Temptation_

 _You won't do that. She maybe a wolf from Wolftopia, but you never have it in you to kill an innocent wolf Katherine, said Dart_

 _What makes...I will...how do you know my name. Who are you, said Temptation_

 _I know everything about you. I know that you like red roses, you like to have sparring matches, and I know you like looking at full moon in the flower fields, said Darth._

 _Who are you, said Temptation_

 _Hey Katherine, it's me, said Dart_

 _Harry….Harry is that you, said Temptation_

When Dart got closer to Temptation, she would put the blade away from Kate's neck. When he got up and hugged her, the two began to glow blue and pink. As they were glowing, Temptation would leave Kate's body; Eve would catch her before she fell to the ground. Since Temptation left her body, the wolves that were being controlled by the marks of lust were being set free and they simply fell unconscious.


	27. Stone of Time Arc: Time Journey Begins

After the events of the stone of lust, the wolves who were put under Temptation's control were just fine after that. They had no memory of being controlled or anything to do with what they did while under the influence of the marks of lust. Luckily, the wolves under mind control were all students and they simply told them that all were doing some secret party and they simply lost track of time.

Once that was all cleared up, they took Kate to the hospital to make sure she was ok. Eve called Winston to let him know Kate was here.

So what did the doctor say, said Winston

As far as the doctor knows, Kate is suffering from exhaustion, dehydration, and has a broken paw. But other than that, she's going to be fine, said Eve

Has Humphrey woken up, said Princess

No! They say he woke up for a while, but then he went back to sleep. I guess that means Dart has kept his word about leaving Humphrey's mind, said Garth

Dart said that Wolftopia had a dark side to it. Do you believe that Eve, said Daria

I….I….I don't know. I've always known that there were secrets within the kingdom, but I never imagined that the stones of light would have actual entities inside of them, said Eve

Is there an actual way to seal wolves within stones like that, asked Winston

Not that I'm aware of. I'm more curious about this list Dart gave me before he disappeared. He said that Wolftopia had a dark side and these dates are suppose to show us what we need to know. However, one of these dates confuses me, said Eve

What do you mean mom, asked Lilly

One of these dates, June 3, 1994 is the exact date I came to the outside world and met Winston in the first place. I was only 20 when I came here, remember Winston, said Eve

I do. You were on a mission when you came here. You think this date will have something to do with figuring out Wolftopia's dark side exist or not, said Winston

I think should use the stone of time to find out, said Princess

Shouldn't we wait for Kate, said Daria

We should….but we need to find this out now. Let's head to the roof of the hospital to use this stone of time, said Eve

I'll stay here with Kate. Maybe she'll wake up by the time you get back.

Eve, Lilly, Princess, Daria, and Garth went up to the roof. Eve would then place the stone of time on the ground. The wolves would the get on the ground and form a circle, except for Garth

Are you sure that I can't come along, said Garth

Sorry Garth, but this stone only works at its full capacity when at least three wolves of Wolftopia can use this stone. Outsider wolves can't use its full power or be around when it activates, said Eve

I understand! So will you be traveling through time, said Garth

We will, but we will only be able to observe these events. The stone of time will never allow you to change time unless you have the stone of paradox with you to break that barrier, said Eve

We'll be back soon, said Lilly giving Garth a kiss before they leave

As they were sitting down, Eve and the others would place their paws on the stone of time. Eve would then say: Stone of TIme, take use to the year June 3, 1994. When they did, a green light would envelope them all.


End file.
